japanese & french host club
by yumi the princess of darkness
Summary: OHSHC and code lyoko crossover! ok so renge's cousin yumi moves in with her in japan they go to ouran and renge introduces yumi.....and things dont start off good.....SORRY THE SUMMARY SUX! PLEASE DONT KILL ME!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello!!!!! I made a new story yes!!! =P**

**I DO NOT OWN OHSHC OR CL!!!!!!!**

**AGES-**

**Yumi-16**

**Haruhi-16**

**Hikaru-16**

**Kaoru-16**

**Tamaki-17**

**Kyoya-17**

**Honey-17 **

**Mori-17**

**Ulrich-15**

**Odd-15**

**Aelita-15**

**Jeremy-15**

**Renge-16**

'**bob' thinking**

"**bob" speaking**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

'wow….I cant believe that I am moving in with my cousin and going to a elite private school!!!' Yumi thought excitedly to herself as her and her cousin rode to school in their limo.

"Are you nervous…?" Her cousin asked.

"huh..?" Oh, a little…" Yumi replied.

"Don't worry Yumi I know the perfect group of boys that will be your first friends!!!" the girl jumped up and grabbed Yumi and led her in the school.

"RENGE!!!!! WHERE ARE YOU TAKING ME?!?!?!?" Yumi said as her cousin led her to a music room….

'music room 3?' Yumi thought to herself….'why would a group of boys be in an abandon music room…?'

Renge opened the doors to the room….

And….

Yumi saw a group of young men…..

A tall blond headed boy with an elegant calm and gentle looking face….

And there was a boy a bit smaller than the blond he had short brown hair and a girl-ish face…..

And a tall guy with short black hair and he wore glasses and was holding a black book….

And there were two twins…..

And then a tall guy with black hair and seemed to have a very straight face and didn't show much emotion….

And then on the non-emotion guy's shoulders were a little blond headed kid in a high school uniform….

"Welcome…" They all said….. "Oh it's just Renge.." One of the twins said….

"Hey Renge, who is you beautiful young friend here?" The tall blond said coming close to me and gently putting his fingers on my chin tilting my head up a bit.

"Everyone this is my cousin, Yumi!!!" Renge told them then introduced them in the order I described them…

Tamaki

Haruhi

Kyoya

Hikaru and Kaoru

Mori

And Honey…

"Hello there." I said shyly looking up at the blond a few inches from my face…..

SMACK!!!!

I had slapped Tamaki in the face and said…..

"Renge told me all about that bullcrap this host club does!!! I am not going to fall for this crap…." Yumi said.

"although, I do have to be nice so……I am sorry Tamaki….I am just not going to be fooled by that. She said.

"No, no it's ok." Tamaki replied trying to be nice…."Maybe I shouldn't have done that right off the bat…." He said.

"Everyone I should warn you Yumi is not to be fooled with she has a VERY high tempure!!" Renge announced….

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**So…..wadda ya think? =P don't worry it might suck to far….but it will get better…..**

**R&R!!!!!**

**P_E_A_C_E =^_0=**

**~ytpod~**


	2. blah blah blah

**NEW CHAPPIE!!!!! Wow….a lot of people like this story….AND IT ONLY HAS/HAD ONE CHAPTER!?!?!?!?! Lol…jk =P**

So…..later that day…….Yumi laughed at tamaki….talked with haruhi…..practiced matial arts with mori…..ate cake with honey…..played the which one was hikaru game with the twins….and annoyed kyoya bye calling him KYOYA THE EVIL SHADOW KING!!!!! **(A/N: haha it was the best I could think of XD)**

Then her and renge went home…….

The next day……..

"AH RENGE SLOW DOWN!!!!!" Yumi yelled as renge pulled her out to the limo.

Once they got there and after time passed yumi was walking down the hallway to the lunch room mumbling about her stupid dress….

"Ah!" Yumi said as she ran into Mori. "Oh, Mori-sempia I am sooo sorry." She said.

"Don't worry I'm fine." He said "Would you like to come to lunch with me?" He asked.

"Uh…..sure." I replied blushing a bit….

After I got my food and sat next to Mori and Honey…….I got picked up by the twins and was dragged over to their table as Kaoru brought my food. "Hey!" I yelled.

"Calm down, your sitting with us and Haruhi." Hikaru said.

"But I…" I started but was already set by Haruhi.

"Hey Yumi were you gonna sit by Renge again?" Haruhi asked.

"Uh….no I was going to sit by Mori and Honey." I replied.

"Oh…." S/he said giving the twins an evil glare…..

"What? We didn't know she was going to sit by them." They both said.

"What!?!?!?!" Yumi yelled. "I was sitting right by them when you dragged me off!!!"

"Sorry Haruhi,,," Yumi said as she got up with her food and went to sit by mori and honey.

"Sorry bout that….hehe!" Yumi said once she sat down….

………………………………_**...........................................................................................................................**_

Yumi and Renge walked into the host club room as the boys greeted them.

"Hey Yumi, sorry bout' earlier!" the twins said in unision.

"Its okay guys, really." She said.

Then….

Mori did some kind of martial arts attack on yumi but she dodged!

"I DON'T THINK SO MORI-SEMPAI!!!" Yumi said as she rebounded the attack on him and hit him.

"haha!" I said in victory!!

"I'm going to go change be right back." Haruhi said.

After a few minutes of course Yumi wasn't paying attention and went to change her clothes without telling anyone….

…..

….

….

…

…

…..

….

….

"AH!!" Yumi yelled!! "SORRY HARUHI!!!"

Yumi ran out of the room and everyone stood their shocked!

Haruhi came out…

"It's okay everyone I don't mind if Yumi knows…..I trust her." Haruhi said.

"So Haruhi you're really a girl…..?" Yumi asked….

"Yup!" She replied…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Cool!" Yumi yelled laughing!!!

Then everyone started laughing….

"Okay Yumi remember we have to leave early today so come on!!" Renge told Yumi….

"Okay…bye everyone!!" Yumi said waving goodbye!!!

**So wadda ya think? A little longer than the others right???**

**R&R!!**

**FLAMES ARE WELCOME!! **

**P-E-A-C-E!!! =^_^=**


End file.
